goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
IA gets in Dead Meat
IA Gets in Dead Meat is a grounded video created by CoolGamer23. Cast Zack as CoolGamer23 Paul as Igor and KingKool720 Simon as Oliverwestern and WhiteThePenta41 Brian as Mordecai, Male Grounder, Bubsy Bobcat and SimpleGuy1401 Veena as Female Grounder David as thegoldenbrick1 and Principal Brinks Young Guy as MARIO123311, James the Animator, Pingy, James and Jet the Hawk Shy Girl as BlueSnowdrop1 and Amy Brinks Eric as King Empty Jay, Carkle the Animatronic and IA Evil Genius as TFBLRegularShowAnimeFan2000, Boynedmaster and James the Vandal Kimberly as Info-chan Princess as Yandere-chan Jennifer as Mima and Custard Please get this completed soon as the video is desperately in need of being created. Thank you. Cards Transcript CoolGamer23: "Okay class. Today is Behavior Card Day." IA: "No! I hate Behavior Card Day! Cancel it right now!" CoolGamer23: "IA, I will not! And shut up and let me finish talking! Anyways, I will go over the cards. If your card is Gold, you will graduate. If it's purple, you get a year off. If it's blue, you get 6 months off. If it's cyan, you get 3 months off. If it's green, you will get a month off. If it's lime, you get a week off. If it's white, nothing happens. If it's yellow, you'll have a talk after school. If it's orange, you'll have detention for 1 hour. If it's brown, you'll have detention for 3 hours. If it's red, you'll have detention for 6 hours. If it's crimson red, you're suspended for 1 week and will have detention at your house for a week after. If it's black, you're suspended for 2 weeks. Now pay attention to this card. You do not want this one. This is the worst card ever in the history of cards. If it's pink, you're in dead meat and expelled. I will now give out the cards." assigns the cards. Jazzi: "Yay yay yay yay yay yay! Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, B.B. Jammies and I got Gold cards!" Custard: "This is so cool!" CoolGamer23: "Great job Save-Ums! You have been the best students in history! Go to Principal Brinks's office and you six make him proud!" Save-Ums run to the Principal's Office OliverWestern: "Alright! Fantastic! I'm so thankful I got a Purple card." Info-chan: "Me too." CoolGamer23: "Good job OliverWestern and Info-chan. Your hard work has finally paid off. Go to the Principal's office and enjoy your one year off." OliverWestern: "We sure will, Mr. CoolGamer23. Thank you very much." Info-chan and OliverWestern walks to the Principal's office whilst the latter is saying his line Mordecai: "Yay! Simpleguy1401 and I got Blue cards!" CoolGamer23: "Good job Mordecai and Simpleguy1401. Go to the Principal's office and enjoy your six months off." and SimpleGuy walk to the Principal's office Pingy: "Yay! I got a Cyan card! This means I get to go to Disneyworld for 3 months!" CoolGamer23: "Good job, Pingy. Go to the Principal's office and enjoy your three months off." walks to the Principal's office James: "Yay, TGB1 and I both got Green cards!" CoolGamer23: "Good job, TGB1 and James. Go to the Principal's office and I'll see you next month." TGB1 and James walk to the Principal's office Carkle: "Phew! Thank goodness I got Lime Green card. For a second then, I thought it would be Pink." CoolGamer23: "You're too well behaved for a Pink card. Go to the Principal's office, and I will see you next week." walks to the Principal's office feeling very pleased with himself Krissy Page: "A White card for both me, and my friend? Oh well, at least nothing happens to us, we'll return to our seats." CoolGamer23: "Actually, I would like you two to sit in the empty seats in front of me. You'll get to see the reaction of the others this way." and TFBLRegularShowAnimeFan2000 agree, and obediently sit in the empty seats Amy Brinks: "Oh no, I got a Yellow card." gets sad CoolGamer23: "That's right, Amy. You tried to destroy Drillimation, but failed. You are not on Detention, but we will have a talk after school. That is all, please go to the Principal's office." walks sadly to the Principal's office Alex Brinks: "Oh no, my card is coloured Orange. That means I've on Detention. Sorry for being disruptive in class." CoolGamer23: "I should think so too! I hope you learn a valuable lesson. Please go to the Principal's office and get a Detention slip." Brinks walks to the Principal's office looking sad James the Hacker: "What? Damn you, my card is the same colour as my poo!" becomes angry CoolGamer23: "First of all, the colour is called Brown, not Poo. And secondly, you have earned a three hour detention because you have been a very naughty boy. Go to the Principal's office to get a Detention slip right now." the Hacker walks angrily to the Principal's office King Empty Jay: "What the hell?! I got a Red card!" CoolGamer23: "And you deserve it. You were the one who founded King Empty Jay's Army, and second, you continously attacked me. Six hours detention, go to the Principal's office right now!" Empty Jay walks to the Principal's office, crying Mima: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no. Baikinman, Yandere-chan, WhiteThePenta41 and I got Crimson cards!" CoolGamer23: "That's it, the four of you are suspended for a week, and all four of you will have Detention at home after your one week suspension. Go to the principal's office now to get suspension and detention slips." and her friends leave the room crying BoynedMaster: "Oh no! KK, Bubsy and I got Black cards, that means we're suspended for a fortnight." CoolGamer23: "That's right, Boynedmaster, the three of you are suspended for a fortnight. And Bubsy, I sincerely hope that both you, and KK, learn to behave yourselves!" Unanimous Anonymous: "We both promise to behave ourselves from now on." CoolGamer23: "I'm pleased to hear that, Bubsy Bobcat. You, KK, and Boynedmaster need to go to the principal's office now to get suspension slips." walks to the principal's office crying, and KK and Bubsy walk to the principal's office looking sad IntellegentATHIEST: "Um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, I got a Pink card. Can I have another chance?" voice becomes Scary Voice in anger CoolGamer23: "No! IntellegentATHIEST, you're the worst student ever! You tried to get the Save-Ums into trouble! That's it! Go upstairs to the Principal's office right now!" walks to the Principal's office, crying like Miguel Rivera arrives at the Principal's office Principal Brinks: "So, IntellegentATHIEST, what brings you to my office at this time?" IntellegentATHIEST: "I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I got a Pink card, which means I'm in dead meat." Brinks gets angry, and speaks in Kidaroo's voice Principal Brinks: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! IntellegentATHIEST, you know getting into Dead Meat is against the rules! That's it! You are hereby expelled from this school. Now get out!" runs from school crying like Miguel Rivera he gets home, his legal guardian speaks severely to him Female Grounder: "IntellegentATHIEST, how dare you get into dead meat for bad actions?! Why can't you behave for once? Like Igor and Robbie of the GoGang!" Male Grounder: "That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! And for that, you'll be killed by Jet the Hawk!" Jet: appears "Time to die!" Fin *This is OliverWestern's only role as a student Video WIP Category:Grounded Video Category:Transcript Category:Dead Meat Videos